Sg-1 The Dark Side
by mitzie205
Summary: Basically this is a story about Sam being taken by the Goa'uld Ba'al and the team going to save her. It also has a romantic side with Sam and Jack and how he will do anything to get her back. Includes Ba'al, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Dr Fraiser
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

I had lost my memory quite a while ago now, I don't know the last time I could remember any information about my past. My two friends tell me that I use to be apart of a team called SG-1. Whatever that means.  
They told me that my team consisted of a rebel Jaffa named Teal'c who use to be first prime to a so called 'God' named Apophis, although he was nothing more than a snake! Quite literally actually,  
Apophis was a symbiote who prayed on humans for hosts, the symbiotes would take over the hosts body and control them for hundreds of years, torturing other humans into slavery and killing the ones who refused. There were hundreds of these things roaming around the universe pretending to be gods. Though this Teal'c found the truth and decided to fight against the god he would have once given his life for. And then there was Daniel Jackson, a Doctor on my planet who studied history, not just on our home planet but on other worlds as well. Last but not least, the leader of this team, General Jack O'Neill, he was a fearless, smart ass who always thought he knew better. Or so I was told. According to my friends, they were like family to me, I would have happily died for them. Yet I cannot remember them.

Around a year ago I was somehow taken prisoner by a Gou'ld named Ba'al, since then he has tortured me for information and killed me more times than I can count, this is how I have lost my memory. The machine in which they use to heal my wounds and bring me back to life is called a sarcophagus, it is said that every time someone goes in the sarcophagus it takes a bit of your soul each time, so I must not have a soul left.

Although I am still treated as the enemy here I have two friends who have taken me under their wing, called Orlen and Morgan. They are both secretly enemies of the Goa'uld, but they are more than just that, they are also ascended beautiful beings, but also extremely powerful. They are both ascended beings which means that they have become so evolved that they have been able to shred their skins and exist in pure energy, but with this comes great powers. They can control all of the elements and are able to transport places and move objects with just their minds. I am defiantly glad that they are my friends and not my enemies.

A few moons ago Ba'al had started torturing me for different information, he kept asking where a young girl named Cassandra was, of course I didn't know because of my memory loss but even if I did know, there wasn't a chance that I would have told him. There was something at the back of my mind screaming at me to protect her as though she were my own daughter. I knew there was only one thing I could do to protect that girl and that was to make sure Ba'al could never bring me back to life, so when I had the chance I escaped and ran to the closest mountain that I could find, Ba'al's forces all around me I ran as fast as I could until I came to the edge, the wind so strong that itself could push me off. I turned around to find myself surrounded, weapons pointed at me at all directions, I took a step back until I could feel the edge at my feet. With a smile I closed my eyes and fell backwards to what I thought would be my death, but it wasn't far enough, the sarcophagus brought me back. After that I was forced to be under supervision at all times. Ba'al had me live with Orlen and his wife Morgan so there was no chance of that ever happening again. But that was Ba'al's mistake, he put me with the only people on the planet that hated him as much as myself.

My name is Samantha Carter, Coronal Samantha Carter. I originally came from Earth, but I guess you could say I live here now. I am a Tok'ra, I guess its the same as a Goa'uld but my symbiote does not force me to do things and does not pretend to be a god, he hates what the Goa'uld are just as much as me. My symbiotes name is Satec, he is extremely bossy but manageable, we share my body but I have main control of it, all I want is to go home and remember my life before all of this pain and misery. To go back and carry on exploring worlds with my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

It was close to 01:20, I was out hunting with my bow and arrow to help ease my restlessness mind. I do not know why but it has always helped me relax, I feel as though I am somehow one step closer to my past when I am roaming around the woods with a weapon in my hands, The stealth and skill I require when I'm hunting down some innocent animal made me relax as it was the only thing I was good at, I had the best aim on this planet.

Although this night was different, tonight the Stargate activated, though the Stargate activated to allow Ba'als forces to come through to tell him how their recent invasion went, they never come back at this hour. I thought I better had check it out. By the time I got there a large group of strangers had come through carrying familiar weapons. The last group to come through consisted of four people, one of these individuals was obviously the leader, as soon as he came through the gate everyone looked at him for his order. He barked out his orders and they listened to him as though they were his loyal slaves. But there was something different about this leader, he didn't lead his followers but fear, but by respect.  
As soon as he was finished giving out his orders, the large group of people started heading out in all different directions and four of them including the leader was heading this way.

I prowled the bushes, easing my way through them, assessing the new comers, they somehow seemed familiar to me, like I have seen them before. Maybe Ba'al went on about them in one of his unbearable rants one too many times.  
The one leading the team was dark skinned and had a gold symbol on his forehead. He looked like a Jaffa, maybe this was a reconnaissance team searching out Ba'als new territory, tryin to find some good information they can pass on to their false god. Perhaps he was just like every other pathetic Jaffa, trying to look good for his god so he could some day rise to the rank of First Prime. The highest rank possible for the Jaffa's.

The one following closely to him was a strange looking man. He didn't seem to fit in like the rest. He looked strong but not as strong, skilled but not as skilled. He looked young and smart, he was also quite good looking for a stranger. Although he had strange things over his eyes, a circle material with something shinny in the middle of them, they reflected the light from the moon, making this stranger look mysterious and handsome. His uniform was tight and showed all of his muscles, his arms looked as if they were going to rip his sleeves and his abs looked defined and strong as if he spend most of his time exercising. Though he looked strong, he looked innocent as though he would pick peace over a fight or argument any day.

Following behind the two men was a woman. This was extremely strange, Jaffa believe it is weakness to have a woman next to them when there may be a battle around soon. In their mind the men were the warriors while the women stayed home cooking their food and washing their clothes. That was one of the reasons I was beaten so many times, I refused to be a servant to some parasites who were too lazy to wash their own clothes. Though this woman looked as if she belonged there, she looked like she knew what she was doing.

The group continued to prowl through the woods as if searching for something or someone. Although none of them had some sort of light source on them they seemed to do a good job of finding their way through the woods. Yet none of them seemed to notice me.

I could sense something about the dark man at the front, he was carrying a lava Goau'ld , a parasite which will one day take the life of an innocent human and control them for god knows how long. But who was he serving? I didn't recognize the symbol on his forehead, but it was in gold which meant he was a First Prime to somebody.

I heard a voice echoing from somewhere behind us, I couldn't see who it came from but from the reaction of the group they knew who it was. They seemed more relaxed when they heard the voice as though it was someone they completely trusted. Their weapons lowered while mine rose to the direction where the voice came from. Everyone stopped once they heard the voice, as if waiting for them to catch up. It was only then I could hear it. The footsteps of someone running, running towards us. My weapon was ready and steady in the direction of the footsteps. I could see someone running toward us in the distance, they didn't seem very fit, they looked like they were struggling to run at the speed they were. At least I knew if I needed to run away from them I didn't need to worry about that one.

As the person came closer I could work out that it was a man, he was older than the others and much more unfit.

"Geez Jack, you sure you can keep up?" The young handsome man asked with a smirk on his face that spread from ear to ear.

"I can keep up just fine thank you!" Replied the older man who did not look impressed with his comment.

"Yes Sir" He replied to him laughing as he said it.

The leader now looked a lot older than the rest, he looked as though he had seen a lot more wars than the rest. He looked tired. His eyes were filled with hidden sorrow and anger, his deep brown eyes. I could not stop looking at him, I felt as though I knew him, as though I have seen him before, I knew those eyes. They were the eyes of someone I deeply cared for in my previous life. My life before all of this, but I could not place it, I could not remember where I saw those eyes before. While in deep thought about this man's eyes the group strolled off, the two men having a heated discussion about the older man's health and fitness.

I sped up to try and keep up with them while making sure I could not be heard or seen, it was hard but it was what I had to spend the last year doing. Ba'al had forced me to run and then had his Jaffa search for me and then beat and kill me. He called it their training session.

As I caught up to them I could hear their quiet discussion.

"I hope this is the planet, it's the last one on our list." The older man hissed, there was pain in his voice, behind the anger and determination.

"We'll find her Jack, we're not going to give up on her, she wouldn't give up on us." There was also pain behind his voice they were both looking for someone they cared about and were determined to get her back. Who were they even talking about? Who were they trying to find? Ba'al didn't have any new prisoners, he didn't need anyone else with me about, he had enough fun torturing me, so why were they searching here?


	3. Chapter 3

A few miles away from the house where I now lived was the city, where every Jaffa lived, shopped and trained for their 'Lord'. The city shinned as bright as the moon on a clear night. On a quiet, peaceful night you could even hear the laughter's of the Jaffa's drinking in the tavern and the quiet footsteps of the Jaffa patrol as they made their rounds across the miles of land from the city to the Stargate and the surrounding area. Since I have been here there has never been a reason to sound the alarm, it has always been quiet outside of the city. But tonight was different, tonight strangers roamed the land and someone had spotted them.

The horn that the leader of the Jaffa patrol carried was sounded and in return the alarm from the city blared out, waking and warning everyone and everything in a hundred mile radius. I c0uld imagine it now, a mass of patrols spewing out of the city gates, armed and ready to find the new comers, the strange people I have been following and their friends.

The group looked all around them to see if they could find where the alarm was coming from, only one of them were looking in the right direction, the Jaffa. He looked straight in the direction to where the city was and pointed to it. "Sirens from the city. They know we are here O'Neil." The look of his face was worry hidden by determination not to get caught alive.

Why was the name O'Neil so familiar? And why did I have the sudden urge to protect them? I didn't even know them and I could have happily risked my life to protect them. The strange people who were now being hunted like animals.

Movement came from the bushed up ahead, all of our weapons came up in unison to protect ourselves. I could hear slight footsteps and heavy breathing, like someone was running. I lowered my weapon slightly, I knew who it was even before I saw him emerge from the bushes, it was Orlen, I could sense him and I could sense that he was scared.

As soon as he came running out of the bushes and before he could catch his breath, he spoke quietly and quickly to the group "You must follow me, quickly! They will find you shortly if you do not move now!"

The team looked at each other with confusion and worry, they didn't know if they could trust him, they all looked at the leader of the group for direction but he looked as confused as the rest of them.

"Jack I think we should trust him" the young handsome one spoke.

Everyone looked at him puzzled. Wondering why he came to this conclusion.

"Oh really, and why is that?" The leader replied with a harsh tone, he obviously didn't trust the other ones decision to trust Orlen.

"Because I think I recognise him." The handsome one answered. He looked at Orlen with both confusion and recognition. But how did he know him? I have never seen him here before. Maybe Orlen helped him as well? But if he did, why didn't he remember him?

"Please we must move now, I will explain everything when we get back" Orlen begged. His eyes roamed the area looking out for any Jaffa's that may have been listening to their conversation.

The team leader looked at Orlen and saw him as helpful and innocent as he ordered his group to move quickly in Orlen's direction. He placed his hand onto his chest and spoke into it. "The Jaffa know we are here, get back to the gate now and do not wait for us!" He was abrupt and spoke with authority. Although that did not stop the man on the other side to disagree with what he said.

"We're not going to leave you behind Sir, we'll lay down cover while you make your way back" he shouted. The man was obviously running and was trying to make himself clear.

"Negative Sergeant! You will get through that gate immediately! We will get back through the gate when we can, now go!" He ordered, he was clearly trying to sound like the leader when giving the order to ensure that the man on the other side had no choice but to obey.

"But Sir..." The man replied, but had no chance to finish as the leader cut him up.

"Now Sergeant, that is an order!" The leader shouted back. There was no arguing with this man, he was clearly in charge and he knew it. The other man didn't stand a chance.

"Yes Sir." The man said, giving up trying to argue and just agreed with his superior. With that came silence, no more arguments, no more man. Hopefully he made it back through the gate and did not get caught.

"Okay, let's go" the leader said with a sigh, he looked at Orlen, hopping that this was the right thing to do and didn't put his group in any danger. His eyes didn't say a lot, but I knew they said that. He looked like the type of person who would do anything for his friends and family. Even die for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

They all ran off into the woods following Orlen back to the house most likely. I just sat there wondering why Orlen would put his and Morgan's life on the line for some strangers, but then I remembered he did the same thing for me. He risked his life when he told Ba'al not to kill me, that he would let me live with him on a 24hour period. I have never known why he did that, but I'm glad he did.

After I knew they were out of sight and hearing distance I made my way back to the house where Orlen may have taken the strangers. I had no idea what I was going to do when I got there, but I did know one thing. I was not going to let my knife leave my side.

My white dress was revealing but it didn't reveal my knife. I was wearing a long white dress that floated along the floor when I walked, it had two long slits on each side going all the way up to my thighs so it was easy to manoeuvre and fight when needed. The dress came up to the top of my breasts, slightly showing them off. Apparently the men here thought that it would be a good idea to design all of the women's clothes like that, I did not agree.  
My dress didn't cover my shoulders but it did cover all the way down to my elbows, my back was also not covered very well, it showed half of my back, which by now by mainly scared. It was not a very attractive sight in my opinion. But it was comfy and did the job, or half the job anyway. But at least it hid my knife from strangers eyes.

Satec was not fond of going back to the house, he thought they were dangerous and was going to get us killed, or worse. He was rarely right but about this he did have a point. I didn't know them and the guards were out here looking for them, if I was found with them I could end up in a room with Ba'al, and that was something I did not want. I don't think we could spend another session with him, I'd rather die. But Orlen trusted them enough to take back to our house, which had to count for something, right?

"**No, it doesn't, Orlen is a fool and will trust anyone!"**Satec shouted inside my head, hatred filled his words as he thought of how trusting Orlen could be. He believed it to be reckless and stupid, everyone has their opinion I guess but I was just stuck with his and there was nothing I could do about it.

"He trusted us, that is good enough judgment for me" I replied out loud and started walking in the direction of the house, my weapon was ready just in case they decided to come back, or if any Jaffa thought to stop for a chat.

Just as I thought Orlen had taken the strangers to the house, I edged around to where the window in the sitting area was, thankfully it was open and I could hear most of what they were saying.

"**He is such a fool, I hope you know this." **Satec hissed in my head, if he was in a body I could imagine him spitting those words at me.

"**Oh shut it Satec, you are no better."** I replied. He was starting to pee me off with all of his stupid remarks about Orlen, he wasn't as soft as he looked. He could protect himself when needed.

I creped my way to the edge of the window, just close enough so I could hear what was being said. Which was not much right now, it was mostly the group leader asking Orlen and Morgan who they were and why were they helping them. I was more than ready to hear the answer to the second question, I did not even know why he was helping them.

"I will answer the questions shortly, my friend. All you need to know for now is that we are helping you and we are not going to turn you in to the guards. But you do know us, especially you Daniel." Morgan answered, I could imagine her now looking at 'Daniel' with a slight smirk on her face and a sly look, making people think that she knew everything and they knew nothing, which was basically the situation here but they did not know that. But how did they know them? When did they ever meet each other? Not in my time here obviously.

The one named Daniel replied in a confused voice "I know you? How do I know you?" The confusion in his voice was actually quite sweet, he sounded innocent and curious. I realised from the voice that the one talking, Daniel was the young good looking man with the strange things on his face.

Morgan stepped closer to the window, I reluctantly shrunk deeper further away from the voices. "You once knew me as Morgan La Fay, I was an associate of Merlin?" I could just imagine the look of amusement on her face as she played with him and his memory.

"Morgan?! Oh my god" he laughed, I could hear him step closer and closer to the window as he walked to Morgan to hug her.

"I can't believe I didn't recognise you" He spoke through a smile as he finally found someone he knew in this situation.

"And this is Orlen, although he was in a child's body when you met him" she smiled, she was enjoying this way too much and she knew it.

"Wait a minute, Orlen as in Carter's Orlen?" Another voice piped in, this sounded like the leader, what did he mean Carter's leader? And how did he know my last name?

"I guess you could say that, although I was Samantha's Orlen a long time before that, before I was a child." Orlen replied in an awkward voice, why did he feel awkward about being my Orlen and what did that even mean, before he was a child? I needed to know what was going on in there and ask my own questions.

"I thought you died?" The leader replied, a bit of jealousy in his voice for some reason. Why would he sound jealous when I don't even know him. Well obviously he knew me somehow.

"They wanted me back." Orlen answered back, he seemed quite smug when he said it, as though he believed they needed him back, they couldn't have anyone else, only him.

"Who wanted you back? And why?" The leader replied, anger raised in his voice, as none of his questions were getting answered in full. He wasn't getting the information he wanted and he didn't like it. Nor did I and I was tired of listening to bits of a conversation that had no interest to me. It was time to go in and ask some questions of my own.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened the door as wide as it would go to see as much as I could before stepping into the house. Everyone was in the sitting room looking worried about who was going to walk through the door, the team raised their weapons in an attempt to ensure that they were protected while Orlen and Morgan just looked anxious as they knew it was me at the door but did not know how I was going to react to this situation.

I walked into the house, weapon in my hand and slammed the door behind me. The shock on the teams faces were a picture. They stared with their mouths open as though they could not believe that I was standing here, did I look that bad from my hunt?

"Why are they here? They're going to get us killed." I turned towards Orlen and Morgan staring them down hoping that they would crack and would tell me everything. But I knew that would never happen, they were too good at keeping secrets. Though if looks could kill, they would be ascending to a higher plane of existence all over again.

"No one followed us here Sam, we made sure of that." The young handsome one cut in. He looked hurt by my comment as if he was a master at being unseen and I had just insulted his talent.

"How do you know my name?" I replied, he used my name as though we were old friends. As though he had some right.

"What?!" Confusion spread through his face, my reply hit him off balance as though he was not expecting it, as though he had no way to answer.

"Do you not remember us Samantha Carter?" The Jaffa asked moving passed the confused man and closer to me, I took a step back keeping my distance from these strangers. I didn't trust them as far as I could throw them and considering they knew my name made my trust them less.

"No I do not Jaffa" I spat back at him, concern riddled his face.

"Sam, my name is Janet Fraiser, are you saying you don't recognise any of us, at all?" She asked slowly stepping closer and closer as if the slower she did it the less I would notice. Or maybe she thought I was a small, innocent animal that once scared will run away and never return. Anger bubbled up inside me just thinking about trying to treat me like an innocent animal. I did not need to be handled in anyway, especially not by some strangers.

"No, I do not I thought we had already established that." The look of betrayal fell upon her as she looked to the ground, tears sprung to her eyes as though I would have recognised her out of any of these people no matter what.

The older man at the back still hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing me, his deep brown eyes glassed over as though he was lost in thought about the past, or just in plain shock. This for some reason surprised me, I thought he would have been the type of man to be quick with his responses no matter what the situation was.

"Samantha this is Janet Fraiser, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Jack O'neill." Orlen said as he pointed to everyone in the room, each one looked to me as their names were said, all of them apart from the older man, Jack.

"I told care what their names are Orlen, they need to leave." I shouted back at him. Did he not realised the danger he had put us in by bringing them here? If one Jaffa saw us helping them we would all be tortured and killed. Orlen looked down to his feet as though he was dreading what he had to say next.

"Samantha" he sighed

"These are your team mates, the ones me and Morgan were telling you about" he looked at me with hopeful eyes, praying that I would remember what he was talking about. Of course I did, he told me about 'my team' pretty much every day for the last six months.

Anger boiled through me, my team deserted me when I needed them the most. They left me here to rot while being tortured to death by Ba'al. They didn't care about me, if they did I would have been taken away from this place by now.

I looked at each and every one of them as I planned what to say.

"My TEAM?! My team left me for dead. My team didn't bother to save me from this place. My TEAM?! My team is dead to me." I spat at all of them, anger building up as I spoke every word and I meant it all. They didn't bother to come help me when I needed them, so why should I bother to assist them now.

To this Jack lifted his head, anger filled his once empty eyes as he looked at me and I just stared back. Maybe he didn't agree with the way I thought about what happened, but it did happen and no matter what anybody said, I was still here while they were happy on their own safe planet.

"They need to leave." I told Orlen and with that I turned on my heals and left. I walked out of the house hoping that he would follow my order. They were bad news and they needed to go. Behind me jack practically jumped out of his seat and stormed out after me anger burning in his eyes. I could hear Daniel behind me trying to call Jack back but failing to do so. I didn't know what Jack was planning to say or do but I knew I was safe, I could protect myself and I knew that Orlen and Morgan had my back no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

I slammed the door tight behind me nearly snapping it in half. The anger inside me just kept building and building and I could not contain it anymore. I dropped myself on the step in front of the door. If anyone wanted to leave then they would have to jump over me. I was just about able to take a deep breath in when the door opened behind me and Jack O'neil came through nearly falling over me as he wasn't looking where his big feet were going. He slammed the door shut behind him, it was like a repeat of five seconds ago, but I knew I was more angry.

"What the hell was that Carter?!" He yelled, he was angry and he couldn't contain it, he looked as though he wanted to shout at the whole world. Well he could and I still wouldn't listen to what he had to say.

"The truth! And do not call me Carter, my name is Sam." I replied, I didn't care what he had to say, I just wanted him to leave. He had no right to shout at me like this. How was this even fair?

"Fine Sam. We didn't leave you too rot, we've been looking for you since we knew you were alive!" He spat, anger was leaving his eyes while desperation was replacing it. He so wished that I would believe him and yet I couldn't, I just couldn't. I was hurt and he didn't understand that.

"I do not believe you" I whispered. I was tired of feeling angry and betrayed. I just wanted all of this to end.

"Carter..." I glared at him and stopped him in his track, he knew what his mistake was and quickly changed it.

"Sam, come back with us, you'll start to remember more there." He practically begged this part, I could see in his eyes that this part was true. He wanted me to go with him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even know you." I replied. I just stared at the ground I didn't want to look into his eyes, I knew if I did I would do anything he ordered. No matter what it was.

"Yes you do! You know that at the back of your head you do" desperation spread through him, me wanted me back so badly it hurt, but there was worry behind his eyes as though he was scared to feel like that. But he was right about one thing, at the back of my mind I knew him, I didn't know where from but I knew him.

He just stared at me waiting for a reply, I continued to stare at the ground. I couldn't place it, I knew him but from where? Were they speaking the truth, are they really my team? And if they were, what took them so long?

"No I don't know that" I finally spoke

"But what I do know is that if you are my team, you left me when I needed you the most. You have no idea what I have gone through here. You have no idea what they done to me. You left me here to die Jack! No matter how you look at this, you left me here to rot!" Anger started to build up again stronger than before, I just wanted to scream at him, to hit him and let him know what has happened to me here because he didn't come to save me. But what he didn't know is that I did die here. I died on the inside and I doubt I will ever be the same as I was.

"GOD DAMN IT CATER! I was in a coma!" He yelled at me, he looked horrid once he said it, as though he never wanted me to know, or not that way anyway. He put his hands over his face and groaned. Slowly he put his hands down to his side and walked over to me. He stood there for a few seconds as though waiting to see if I would move and then he slowly sat down next to me. He acted like I was a small scared animal that would run if spooked.

We sat in silence for a while looking at the ground. We were both worn out once the anger drained out of us. We were both waiting for the other one to speak, but I didn't know what to say, with a sigh he spoke first.

"One of our SG teams were on a mission on a different planet, it was barren, nothing lived there not even animals, we didn't know why so they were surveying it, you know testing the ground, radiation levels, all that sciencey stuff, the stuff your into." He looked at me and smiled as though it was one of his favourite things about me.

"But one of the things we didn't know, was that Ba'al knew we were there and had one of his Jaffa's watch the team and when they were at their most venerable Ba'al had his forces attack. And being the first line of defence we were the first ones to go through the gate to help. They attacked us on site and reinforcements weren't coming through the gate for another ten-twenty minutes, we were surrounded and quite frankly losing. Anyway, by the time reinforcements came through the other SG team was dead, we were becoming completely surrounded and we weren't going to last much longer, that's when I saw a Jaffa coming around on our left, as I came up to take the shot I got taken down by another Jaffa with a staff weapon, you saw me go down and without thinking about your own safety you came to me, not that there was much you could do anyway. But as you came to me you were shot by the same Jaffa, you went down right next to me, there was no chance you could be saved, you only lasted a few minutes." A tear came to his eyes as his voice got more strained, he tried his hardest to not let that tear drop, to make it go away. I didn't understand how this was so hard for him to tell, but then he said it. And I felt his pain.

"I had to watch you die Sam" With that the tear ran loose but he quickly stopped it. The soldier in him wouldn't let that tear get very far. He had to be strong and fearless, but I knew this was one thing that scared him more than anything. Watching one of his team mates die.

It was then it happened, the first time since I lost my memory. A flash back, of the memory he just told me about. A bloody battle field filled with bodies and ammunition. I kept an eye on all of my team mates in case something happened and they needed my help. We were the only ones left and that soon going to change, we were becoming surrounded and it didn't look good at all. We were going to lose, I could feel it. More and more Jaffa's were coming like a never ending storm, our reinforcements felt like they were never going to come and we were going to run out of ammunition soon. Teal'c, Daniel and Janet were on my right, Teal'c and Daniel were covering Janet whose hands and arms were covered in blood from the man she was trying to save, but there wasn't a chance, he was already dead, she just didn't want to believe it quite yet. We lost so many people already, she didn't want to lose another one. To my left facing away from me was Cornel O'Neil. Jack, he was covering our left side but that was becoming harder and harder as more Jaffa started to come around as if from nowhere. I had to cover the side of him, there so many Jaffa coming around he didn't have a chance to protect his side but there were so many of them I couldn't get them all and the one I missed was the one that shot Jack as he stood up to move. My mind stopped, I couldn't help doing what I did, I had to get to him, I shouted to him but there was no response or movement, I took out the Jaffa who shot him and ran to him despite the others who were shooting as me, I dropped my weapon and ran, I was lucky it was clipped on to my vest. But the vest didn't help at all when another Jaffa shot at me, I took a direct shot to the chest and fell to my side. Searing pain spread through me, I couldn't breathe, my chest burned as I tried but I knew I had to keep trying, Janet would be over to stop the bleeding soon, right? The burning sensation started to slowly fade, as did the pain. I could hear Jack whispering close to me telling me to stay with him and to hang on, help would be here soon but it felt like hours already, everything moved so slowly as my vision turned to red. The burning and pain stopped, and I found it so easy to breathe again, I thought help had came so I stopped fighting and fell asleep. Obviously help didn't come because the next face I saw was Ba'al's.

"I remember" I whispered, tears threatening to spill I looked at him, he just stared blankly at me as if not believing what I said. His eyes were watery but not teary anymore, he wouldn't let that happen.

He just smiled at me as though he couldn't think of anything to do or say.

"Good" he whispered, his voice was strained again but his eyes gleamed.

"That's a good start" he couldn't stop smiling and then neither could I, His smile was contagious, I could watch him smile all day, it was like watching a sunrise. Beautiful and so worth getting up early for. I had a feeling I would do anything to see that smile again.


	7. Chapter 7

We sat there for a while just talking about the past, but that one memory was all I could remember, the one of me dying next to my team mate. Why couldn't I remember anything else? Why is that the only memory I could remember? Jack was telling me about a little girl called Cassandra and how we all look after her as a family since her family got killed on another planet. Apparently she meant everything to me and yet I could even remember anything about her.

"So what do you remember, exactly?" Jack asked looking at me with innocent wonder on his face, he was so child like with how he looked at certain things, like my memory, he had no idea what was going on inside of my head and yet he was desperate to understand.

"I remember dying" I responded in a dead voice, looking at the ground searching for an answer, any answer. "I remember lying next to you, in excruciating pain wishing for someone to come to our help, to stop the pain." I turned to look at him and found that he was already staring at me with a sad expression. "I remember you telling me to keep fighting, to stay with you." I whispered. He was so close I could feel his breath on mine, his deep brown eyes were so intoxicating I couldn't find myself looking anywhere else. I was stuck and I didn't even mind. For the first time in over a year, I felt at peace, I felt happy. He quickly glanced down at my lips and back up to my eyes and I couldn't help but do the same, his breathing quickened and he looked as though for once he didn't know what to do.

I started to feel some sort of burning deep down in my gut, a yearning, a desperate need for something. I knew this feeling, I had felt it before, many times before and this time it was as strong as ever. I needed Jack more than I have ever needed him before. The burning grew stronger as I started to realise what I needed and wanted more. I needed to be with him, to have him next to me for as long as I could have him, I wanted him in my arms, I wanted to feel his body under my hands. I needed him to stay with me, I felt as though if he left me again I would die inside.

I slowly edged closer to him, worried about scaring him away, I wanted to do this, I needed to do this, I felt as if I would never get another chance. But he didn't move away, in fact he edged forward, wanting this as much as myself. Inches apart from his soft lips, I closed my eyes, as did he, slowly closing the gap between us, I felt as though I was being attacked by electric, my fingers and toes tingled and my stomach felt as if it was a ball of static charging up to explode.

Our lips touched and the static ignited filling my body with heat and electricity, it started of soft and gentle as though we were afraid we were going to break or scare each other off. But then it heated up, his hands caressed my face holding it place as he kissed my with so much passion I thought I was going to melt into his arms and I would have if he wasn't holding me up. I traced my hand up his chest feeling his hard chest under my hands up passed his neck which revealed how fast his heart was going to his face, I threaded my fingers through his hair as he did the same to me. Our kiss became much more heated and passionate, so much more that I was filled with it and was brimming over with emotions I thought I had lost.

But it was all interrupted by something, something strange. A buzzing in my head which soon turned into a bright white light, so bright that it could have blinded me even though it was only in my head. An image came to me, I could see me and Jack sitting next to each other on the floor, I had my head on his shoulder, we were both smiling at something he had just said, although I could not remember what it was, but we were wearing strange brown clothing and we were dirty as if we had been working all day underground. The white bright flash came back and the memory was gone, replaced by another. Again it was me and Jack we were cleaner this time and he had his arm around me, I remember feeling sad but comforted by his touch. We were looking through a window at a man in a bed, who looked as though he was dying, but I didn't recognise who he was. Another White flash and the memory was replaced, this time all of the team were there we were being tortured by a Jaffa for information, another memory came we were being tortured again but by a different Jaffa.

The memories came and went quicker and quicker until all I could see was white. My head started burning, pain radiated all around and just kept building and building until I couldn't take it anymore. The pain just increased, it was worse than any torture device Ba'al had used on me. I could hear a noise but I couldn't figure out what it was behind all the pain and burning. It took me a while to realise that the sound was me, me screaming because of the pain. I found myself kneeling on the ground hands holding my head together for the fear that it would explode. Jack was in front of my holding my arms, shouting my name. Everyone came outside to see what all the shouting was about, Orlen was the first to come to my aid. Blood poured out of my nose, pressure leaving my head, it wasn't long until my ears also started bleeding, I didn't know what was happening but I wanted it to stop.

Orlen pushed my hands away from my head and replaced them with his own. The white bright light returned and I was afraid more memories were going to come and cram themselves into my already overloaded brain. But it didn't, the pressure slowly eased off, the burning and the pain released my head and I started to breathe again, I realised that Orlen was preventing more memories from coming to me. He was saving me. The white light started to dim until it was pitch black, I felt weak as though I didn't have the energy to stand or even move my arm. Maybe this wasn't Orlen saving me, maybe this was the memories being too much for me all at once and my body couldn't take any more. And to that question I felt limp to the cold, hard floor. The blackness surrounded me and I started to fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I was still consumed by the darkness, I could see swirls of grey and voices, I could hear voices, familiar voices. It took me a while to realise that the voices I could hear were Jack's, Daniel's, Teal'c and mine. We were talking about having a week off to relax, I remembered how just thinking about sitting around my house, nothing planned and nothing to do did not sound relaxing, it sounded boring and worrying, I never had nothing to do, there was always something that needed to be done. But this time there was nothing I could think of. It was unlikely we were going to get the full week off anyway, there was always some emergency that needed all of our help with here on base. It was quite worrying that I hoped that there was going to be some small emergency here, one large enough to need my assistance for the week, but not large enough it put everyone here at risk. I wasn't that desperate... Yet.

Daniel and Jack were arguing about what to do on their week off, Jack wanted all of us to spend the whole week at his cabin and fish for the whole week, no phone, no TV, no nothing besides fish in a fishless pond. Daniel on the other hand wanted us to take a trip to Egypt as we never had a chance to actually go anywhere unless it was with the SGC, but we all knew that Daniel just wanted to go to an architectural dig that had just opened up and none of us wanted to go somewhere hot and full of sand. We had just come from a planet that was exactly that, sun, sand, sweat and no water. It was one of the most boring missions we had had this year and that was saying something.

Me and Teal'c on the other hand were dreading this week off, neither of us had anything to do and we both hated having nothing to do, we'd twitch and fidget and fuss until there was something, anything for us to do and we did not fancy going fishing nor going to Egypt. But instead of getting involved in the argument we just sat back and just hoped for any type of emergency. I'm sure Teal'c would rather a battle than doing nothing any day of the week.

We were happy staying out of it, that was until Jack pulled us into the argument.

"What would you two rather do?" Jack turned to us and asked, looking at us as a superior hoping that would make us want to side with him instead of Daniel.

"Actually Sir, I was just going to stay here and work on my hobby, I was also hoping that Teal'c would help me." Teal'c looked at me pleased that I included him into my plans knowing that I would not actually make him help me work on my motorbike as he had no idea what to do with it anyway. Although Jack and Daniel did not look impressed with my reply as it did not agree with either of them.

"Do you ever do anything interesting, Carter? You need to just relax, do some fishing, that will help you relax" he replied with a massive grin on it face that make my stomach to flips and turns. Although that was one thing I would never talk about, it was the one thing I couldn't talk about, otherwise I would have lost my job.

"As good as that sounds Sir, I think it's probably best we stay close to the base, it won't be long before they call us back for some reason." I told him, it was a good enough reason not to go with his or Daniel's plan, but they didn't like that idea, well no one but me or Teal'c didn't like that idea.

"Carter, didn't I order you to get a life?" Jack snapped at me.

"Yes Sir." And with that I left it, there was no point in arguing with Jack, when he was determined that he was right there was no changing his mind, even if he was completely wrong.

I started hearing voices, the same voices from my memory, I was still engulfed in the darkness but it was slowly lifting. Swirls of grey replaced the black fog as I started to regain consciousness, it was only when I started feeling my body I could hear voices. It was hard to concentrate on them as my body become more and more numb, I had a loud buzzing in my head, one you got when you went to high and the numbing made everything sound as though I were in a bubble, the voices were muffled but I could tell that whoever was speaking was angry and afraid.

I lay there waiting, hoping that the numbness would leave my body so I would be able to hear and feel once again but it stayed. The buzzing in my head gave me a headache because it was so loud and I felt as though I was going to be sick with the numbness, the noise and the headache all put together, but thankfully it had all started to slowly fade into the background. Although it was muffled I could start to hear the voices more clearly.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Jack shouted, he was angry and worried about what Orlen had done to me and I didn't blame him I was slightly annoyed as well, did he have to knock me out and make me feel like this? Jack was nervous, I could feel him walking around, back and fore as though he had no idea what to do. I could just imagine him walking around hands behind his head breathing heavily, huffing and puffing with annoyance.

"Jack..." Daniel warned, he obviously didn't like the way Jack was talking to Orlen, although Daniel was the one who had befriended Orlen a long time ago, maybe he was just making sure no arguments started and put him in the middle.

"Jack she looks fine, he didn't hurt her" He tried to tell him, he didn't sound fully confident in what he had just said but he was hoping Jack would, of course he knew better, when Jack was in one of these moods he wanted proof and until proof was produced he didn't believe a word anyone said.

"She looks fine? Really Daniel? Because to me it looks like she's unconscious and barely breathing!" He was right, I wasn't. I tried to take a deep breath in but the numbness make it difficult and quite uncomfortable, no wonder why I was barely breathing.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but I have to agree with the General here, she doesn't look so good, he pulse is slow, breathing shallow and she still has some blood coming out of her now." Janet sounded reluctant to say it, as though she didn't want to believe it, she just wanted me to be okay. "If she doesn't get help now, I'm afraid she is going to die" Janet whispered.

"She's fine I promise Doctor Frasier, I would never let Samantha die nor would I put her in harm's way." Orlen said softly back to her.

"Yeahh, right." Jack said strained with anger as though he was trying to controlling every word he said.

"I had to put her in that state, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had to do it!" Orlen shouted at Jack, obviously Daniels plan wasn't working very well because whatever anyone said, they shouted it.

"Hey! I didn't do squat!" Jack yelled back, but he did, he kissed me. If he hadn't had kissed me then my memories would not have returned at such force. But Orlen wouldn't bring that up would he?

"Really? Because before you kissed her she was fine!" The room went silent, my only thought was that everyone had stopped to look at Jack with a displeased look.

"You kissed her?" Daniel asked Jack, his voice filled with shock and humour as though he could not believe Jack had kissed me but he was also not shocked.

Throughout this Teal'c had not said anything, I wondered if he was even in the room. But if he was, why hadn't he said anything?

"Yes Daniel, out of ten years I had one weakness!" Jack argued, to this he sounded very defensive, what was so wrong with kissing me? Even if it did nearly kill me, I wouldn't have taken it back.

"Actually O'Neill you have had four, one weakness. Although one of those was with an alternate universe version of Samantha Carter so perhaps that one doesn't count." So Teal'c was in the room, four times? Why didn't I have those memories? And why did he say it was only once? And what was he on about an alternate universe version? I think I am still dreaming, a very strange dream. Four times

The numbness was finally wearing on and I could start to breathe again, my headache was going and I felt a hell of a lot better, I was starting to come around and I could even hear what they were saying properly.

"Four Jack, really?" Daniel asked with disbelief, if we were all suppose to be so close then how did he not know what but Teal'c did?

"No it was not four... Okay maybe it was four times. But that doesn't matter now, what matters is that we need to get off this planet now!" This time Jack spoke with authority, he wanted to speak and be listened to no back talk, no questions just order.

I could finally move my fingers, after what felt like a long time of trying I could finally move them and then my hands and my feet. I was finally getting all the feeling back in my body. And they noticed too, the room went silent and although I could still not see I could feel their eyes on me. They were watching, waiting, hoping that I was going to wake perfectly fine. I started to move some more, my legs, arms and my head, I could move everything. Orlen finally came over to me, he touched my arm to which I flinched at, I still hadn't opened my eyes and I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Samantha, how are you feeling?" Orlen asked, quietly as though he was afraid that too much noise would break me. I didn't respond right away as I was unsure whether I could speak right now and I did not want to make a fool of myself. I settled for trying to open my eyes first, the light was blinding making me want to keep my eyes closed for a while longer. But I knew I didn't have that luxury, so I forced my eyes open. Blinded by the light all I could see were blurs that were meant to be people... I think. I slowly sat up, not trusting myself completely.

"Sam?" Daniel asked, his voice was soft and caring, I felt as though I could talk to him for hours, I felt that he would actually listen to what I had to say.

"Orlen?" I asked searching for his face, he was sitting right next to him, his face not as blurry as the rest, I could just make out the worry and apologetic. "You ever do that to me again I will shoot you." To that everybody laughed, they knew I was fine for the situation.

My senses were the first thing to come back and I was happy that it was, I could sense something, someone coming, a Jaffa possibly one of the patrols and they were coming straight here, to this house.

"Orlen, hide them now" I ordered looking at him, he knew my look, it was the look that said listen to what I say or else and he knew to listen. He didn't question my order, not that he needed to, he could probably sense the Jaffa as well. Orlen got up straight away and went over to where the door to the hidden room was, no one but us knew about that room, not even our allies in Ba'als forces.

"Please come this way now" He asked the team, but none of them moved, they stood there questioning what had just happened but we didn't have enough time to explain the situation, they just needed to trust us and go.

"Jack you all need to and hide, a group of Jaffa are coming this way." I said, slightly pleading, if they got caught here then we would all be tortured to no end. "You need to trust me Jack." To that there was a bang at the door, the Jaffa was here. I gave them a final look and they all did as I asked, they went over to where Orlen was standing and then hide in the room, Orlen and Morgan included. Once I thought they were safely hidden, I went to open the door, to the Jaffa guard.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

I slowly stood up, hoping that my legs wouldn't fail me and collapse. I wobbled as I stood but carried on to the door, I knew this was not going to go well but as long as they didn't find my team it was fine.

I opened the door far enough that I was all the Jaffa guard could see. It was Zipacna, he was in charge of all the Jaffa soldiers, and all of the torturing as well. Zipacna was the main person to torture me when Ba'al kept me prisoner and got very angry when Ba'al had decided to let me live with Orlen and Morgan when I had lost all of my memories. Ba'al still has me in for torturing when he is bored but not as much as he use to. Zipacna got so angry that he beat me to death, which Ba'al did not like, he had Zipacna tortured and starve for a whole week before he let him go. I'm guessing he just wanted to prove who was in charge and who could be more cruel.

As soon as I opened the door his face dropped into a snarl, he blamed me for the whole torturing incident even know it was clearly his fault for killing me, I smiled in response just to irritate him even more, since then he had never been able to lay a finger on me, no matter what I did.

"Where's Orlen?" He snarled. Clearly I wasn't the face he wanted to see, him and Orlen became good friends after serving 8 years together in Ba'al's rank.

"He's gone out" I replied in the same tone, I was not in the mood for his attitude, I still felt strange after waking up, memories still slowly came to me and I still had a massive headache. To this reply, he let himself in, using all of his force to push the door out of my hands, pushing me out of the way in the process. He walked across to the sitting room where we had all been just moments ago. I really hoped that they were all being very, very quiet.

"Gone out where?" He turned to me and asked, still annoyed with the fact that he had only me to talk to.

It was only now that Satec was waking up, although he was usually dormant, I was comforted by the fact that he was waking up and becoming alert. We had an agreement that Satec was to stay dormant until needed or wanted as this was not his body and he had no right being there, of course being a Tokra he agreed and promised that the first chance he had to have a willing host he would take it. Maybe it was how discomforting I felt with Zipacna being in the same room as me, especially with my team in the next room.

"He didn't say." I replied sighing as though I was fed up with him being here all ready, which I was. "Was there anything else?" I asked, crossing my arms and staring at him hoping he would take the hint and leave.

"I want you to tell me where he is, don't you think by now I know when you're lying." He hissed, slowly walking towards me, with a look in his eyes that told me how much he missed being able to torture me. I moved back away from him, not wanting to be that close to him. I moved around the edge of the room till we had swapped places.

"You must be losing your touch Zipacna, I am not lying and I want you to leave now." I told him, standing up tall and crossing my arms showing that I was not scared of him. But of course he did not believe this, he knew that I was afraid of what he could do to me, I knew he could hurt me, badly and so did he.

Zipacna took large quick strides towards me closing the gap between us within seconds. The anger in his eyes grew with every step he took, as he took the final step that closed the gap he outstretched his hand and grabbed me around the throat, pressing me tightly to the wall, my head hit hard against the stone wall making a dull bang sound which made my headache a lot worse.

"Where is he?!" He screamed in my face, spitting as he spoke. His face was so close to mine I could feel his hot breath on my face. His hand was so tight against my throat that I was starting to see red even with all my attempts to pry his hand away. Satec stirred inside my head discussed by his hand on my skin, it made me feel sick just thinking about it.

"You know, you really could do with a breath mint." I breathed at him, I could not speak any louder as he was blocking my wind pipe, but he still heard me and it still made him even angrier than he was. He took his knife from his side lifting it up so it shined in the light from the candles, he slid the knife slowly down my cheek slicing my skin on the way.

"Where is he?" He growled, the knife had moved from my cheek, down my neck too my collar bone, slicing my skin the whole way. My skin felt hot where the blood fell, my heart felt as though it was going to come through my revealing dress and Satec felt as though he was going to jump out of my head and attack Zipacna.

"Go to hell." I whispered. I knew it was a mistake the moment I said it, his eyes practically glowed with anger as he thrust the knife into my leg. I let out an agonised yelp as he twisted the knife deeper into the wound, spreading it out further. The knife sliced through my bone and cut through my muscle to the other side of my leg. Blood wept out of my wound covering my leg and dress in a red, sticky mess. Zipacna smiled with pleasure as more blood spewed out my leg and as I shouted out in pain. Over his shoulder I could see Teal'c and Jack trying to leave the hidden room to come to my help. I couldn't let that happen, we would all die if they tried to help.

With all the strength I could manage I pushed his hand away from my neck and head-butted him in the nose causing him to stutter backwards into the wall, his nose covered in blood from my blow, his eyes looked as though they shone even brighter with anger and shock.

I couldn't take it anymore as I slid down the wall to the floor letting out a cry as I ripped the knife out of my leg. Blood pooled along the floor, turning the once light brown wood a dark glistening red. It took all of my will and strength to pull myself up to my feet, with the knife in my hand I stared at him.

"Leave. Now." I ordered, the shock on his face grew as though he could not believe I was standing up to him, though the shock did not last long as the anger took its place. Zipacna raced over to where I was standing and grabbed my neck once again slamming my head against the wall, now there was blood. He snatched the knife out of my hand and shoved it against my throat.

"I should kill you for your disobedience." Zipacna spat. The look in his eyes told me that there was nothing more he would rather do than follow through on his wish. Blood dripped from his broken nose making him look even more maddening.

A bright light shone behind Zipacna and within seconds a hand had been placed on his sh0ulder and pulled him and the knife away from me. Orlen had left the comfort of the secret room to come save me. Orlen stood in front of me, to shield me from Zipacna and his knife, the anger build up in Zipacna so much that he start to shake but he didn't dare challenge Orlen, although Orlen didn't look strong he knew how to fight and he had fought and won many battles against Zipacna.

"Like she said, you need to leave. Now" Orlen ordered through gritted teeth, he knew he couldn't say or do much too Zipacna, but he also knew that he would never test him because he knew that he would lose.

"Okay fine. I'm leaving" Zipacna breathed, he edged his way around the room not going to close too Orlen, as he moved Orlen moved with him ensuring that he could not make a move towards me. I instinctively moved with Orlen, towards Zipacna as he headed towards the door, his eyes never leaving Orlen's face. We were only a few feet away from Zipacna when he stopped.

"Just one more thing" Zipacna spoke. He took two long, quick steps towards me and Orlen. He grabbed Orlen by his shirt and flung him across the room with such ease and he raised his other arm, the one with the knife in his hand and plunged it into my gut.

At first it was just a sharp pain and then it started to spread, slowly at first but soon quickened, heat spread though me and blood pooled inside of me. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move to get him away from me, all I could do was look down at the wound as my blood poured out at such a speed my head went numb and I started to see black. My vision was going and fast.

I could hear Orlen in the background shouting 'no' as Zipacna ripped the knife out of me. Orlen grabbed Zipacna by the throat and literally threw him out of the door and chucked his knife out straight after him, landing it square in the gut. By the time Orlen had returned to me my eye sight was near enough gone and my whole body had gone weak. My legs could no longer hold my weight and I collapsed to the ground hands guarding my new wound as the blood continued to ooze out. By this time Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were by my side, Daniel had placed his hands over my gaping wound and pushed all of his weight on to it, I let an agonising moan as he did it as the pain spread throughout my entire body. The darkness was taking over my body and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It was warm and comforting, the darkness brought numbness, there was no pain or suffering in the darkness only warmth and safety. Nearly all of my body was completely numb when Orlen came to my side ordering everyone else to get out of his way, Satec was there in my head telling me to hold on and to not let the darkness take over, but by then it was too late, the darkness had dominated my whole body and I was more than willing to let it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

I found myself in a grey field surrounded by an eerie grey mist which stretched as far as my eyes could see. How did I even get to this cold bizarre place? All I could see was grey, there was no green grass, no bright no sky with a brilliantly bright sun, there was just grey. There weren't even any large pearly gates. I had no idea where I was but I'm pretty sure it wasn't hell.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoed through the mist, it lingered in the mist longer that it should have making me hate this place even more than I already did. There was nothing here, just grey mist. Where was I?

"Sammy?" Someone whispered behind me as if shocked that I was here, but the voice was familiar, I knew it very well but I could not place it. I slowly turned around to face the person who had just spoken only to be stopped in my tracks. It was my father, just standing there as formal and military as he use to be.

"Dad?" I asked a lump building in my throat, tears threatened to spill out of my eyes but thankfully I was very stubborn. "What am I doing here? I can't be dead, Orlen would not allow it." I told him certainty filled my voice clouded by hope that I was right.

"No Sammy, you're not dead Orlen is bringing you back as we speak, I just needed to talk to you." He replied, his voice slightly breaking.

"About?" I asked worried, it must be serious if I have to die for him to tell me.

"You have to trust your team Sam, they know what they're doing and they know you. You may not agree with a lot of things they say or do but they know better and you have to listen and don't get mad with Jack, he may be a pain in the arse sometimes but he's a good man and he cares about you." He told me his words filled with respect for Jack, in some ways Jack was like a son to my Dad, Jack always went to him when there was a problem, he even called him Dad half of the time!

"I do trust them Dad, but why would I get mad with Jack?" I asked, I knew he could get on everyone nerves sometimes but I could never get really mad at him.

"He's not going to respond very well with what happened after you two kissed." He replied a small smirk starting to spread across his face.

"You saw that?" I asked slightly embarrassed that my father saw me kissing someone.

"I see everything Sammy" The grin now spread from ear to ear as he knew that I hated him knowing everything. The smile slowly faded and a sad look came on his face "I just want you to be happy Sam"

"I am happy dad, okay I haven't been happy for the last year but before that I was happy." I joked, but I knew what he meant, he had said it many times before, he wanted me to find a man, get married, have a family and be happy, and he wanted me to do that with Jack.

"You know what I'm talking about Sam, now you have to go back and remember trust your team! I love you sweetie." Before I could reply any response he was gone. Faded away into the mist, the mist also started to fade away, it started to turn into black again, the numbness returned and I started to hear my team's voices.

"I think she's starting to wake up" I could hear Daniel saying, the hope in his voice rising as I was becoming more conscious.

"Her pulse is getting stronger." Janet's voice was closer than Daniels and I could feel her soft, warm fingers pressed to my wrist feeling my pulse and it got faster and stronger as I started to wake up.

"_Welcome to the land of the living_" Satec whispered in my head as the numbness started to leave my body.

"I miss much?" I whispered back? A whisper was all I could manage at this moment, the numbness was almost completely gone but I still felt very weak.

"_Not much, the usual moaning_" Satec joked.

"Sam?" Janet called, hoping I would wake up to my name being called, I tried to open my eyes, but the light was too bright I tried to move instead. My body felt heavy and weak but I managed to sit up far enough that the light wasn't directly in my eyes. As I slowly opened my eyes I could see everyone standing around me, worried expressions on their faces. What were they so worried about? I wasn't going to kill them all.

"I think I need a new outfit" I replied seeing my once white revealing dress now red, holey and a bit sticky. To that response everyone laughed, mostly out of relief that I was actually awake and talking. I stood up wobbling on my feet, both Janet and Orlen grabbed my arms to steady me but I shook them off feeling embarrassed needing the help.

"I'm going to go shower" I said walking away in a daze towards the shower room, I could hear foot steps behind me and I could only guess that they were Jacks.

"Carter?" Jack called as we got to the shower room, whatever he wanted to talk about he didn't want anyone else to hear us.

"What?" I snapped, I knew what he was going to say, he wanted us to forget about what happened outside before I collapsed. Jack was slightly taken aback by my tone but carried on none the less.

"About what happened outside?" He looked at the ground while talking as though he felt embarrassed by what happened. This only fuelled my anger as it felt as though he was embarrassed about kissing me. "I think it would be best that no one else knew about it." He whispered the last part, he knew how this looked and he felt guilty about having to say it, but like my dad said I had to be kind to him and not be mad at him, it wasn't his fault it was a moment of weakness and he didn't really mean for it to happen.

"Its fine its forgotten" I replied as quick as he got quiet, his eyes met mine with a small amount of sadness in them as though he wished we didn't have to forget it but I must have been mistaken, he didn't feel that way about me otherwise he wouldn't have said it. "It was a mistake I understand, you didn't mean any of it." I added

"What do you mean I didn't mean any of it?" he asked, he looked hurt that I would say such a thing but wasn't it true?

"I mean, it was a spur of the moment, you didn't actually want to kiss me there was nothing behind it." I told him as I was trying to get the water to run hot which was an impossible task here.

"I take it you still don't remember anything" he replied confusion still etched in his face. "I wouldn't have, kissed you if there wasn't anything behind it Carter, it's just not exactly allowed in our situation." Now confused was etched in my face, what situation?

"Our situation?" I asked.

"The fact that I'm your superior officer?" He answered hoping that it would spark some memory, but it didn't it just annoyed me a bit more.

"I think you should start getting ready, as soon as I'm done we're leaving" I replied

"Carter..." Before he could finish whatever he wanted to say I interrupted him.

"Jack! I need a shower." I answered him back, I was fed up and needed a break from all of this, I just wanted to go home. To that reply he just left and slammed the door behind him.

It didn't take me long before I was showered and dressed and ready to go, I grabbed my bow and knife and headed out too meet the team. They were all ready and waiting, weapons loaded and ready to fire when needed. We were all ready to go home and make sure no one got in our way.

"Let's go" I ordered and they were more than happy to follow, they wanted to leave this planet as soon as they could and I didn't blame them.

And so we headed off.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPER ELEVEN

As we set off on our way back to the Stargate Daniel came up to my side and handed me a small pistol. "Here, something to help you protect yourself." He said with a small smile, he didn't seem to know how to act around me he seemed awkward and aware of everything he was saying and how he said it, afraid he would do something to offend me.

"I don't need it, thank you" I replied not giving the pistol a second look, I did not need some small machine to protect me, I could protect myself just fine.

"You sure you don't want it?" Daniel asked, hoping I would take his small gesture of help, but I didn't need it and I wasn't going to carry around something which I did not need.

"I can protect myself Daniel" I replied, I started to get a bit annoyed as he didn't believe that I couldn't protect myself without a gun.

"With a bow and arrow?" He asked sceptical of my shooting skills, "And what happens when you run out of arrows?" He asked hoping that I would give up and take his gun to aid in my protection.

"I will use my knife, I know how to protect myself Daniel when Ba'al got bored he use to make me fight his guards to my death, I eventually got good at it, but then he got annoyed and killed me anyway." I replied, looking at him as his jaw dropped with shock at what I had to endure while in Ba'al's prison. His eyes filled with sorrow and regret that he didn't get to me quicker.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't know. How long did he do that for?" he asked still in shock at what I told him, I could sense everyone looking at me as if they were too shocked to believe what I was saying.

"I don't know, I lost count" I stared at the ground trying to remember how long it actually was, but I was telling the truth, I didn't know how long he did it for I'd been put in the Sarcophagus so many times I couldn't remember a lot of what happened.

"Sam, how many times were you put in the Sarcophagus?" Janet asked, worry spread across her face  
"Again" I replied "I have lost count, at least once a day when I first came here." I continued to stare at the ground as I remembered all the pain that Ba'al had put me though, I don't think I could go through that again.

"Sir, if we take her back without a Sarcophagus she could die." She said to Jack, to this everyone had stopped in their tracks, they hadn't thought of this and neither had I, we all had been more concerned about getting home alive. Jack looked at me as though I was sand falling through his fingers once again, he had only just found me just to lose me again.

"Actually Dr. Frazier she will be fine, she started having the effects when she moved in with Morgan and myself, I healed her of all the Sarcophagus damage, she is perfectly fine to go home, I promise." As soon as he finished his sentence everyone took a sigh of relief, more to do with the fact that everyone could go home, than me just being fine.

By the time Janet and Orlen finished their conversation about stopping me from having the side effects from the Sarcophagus we had gotten to the Stargate. The thing had never looked so beautiful to me. That was until I could see the five guards Ba'al had posted around the Stargate. Everyone slowed down to a holt as they stared at the guarded Stargate, as you looked at every single person here you could see that their minds were working, trying to figure out a way to get through the them and dial up the Stargate before more guards came and surrounded us. But I already had a plan, I carried on walking leaving them to their thoughts, I stopped a few feet ahead of them but not too close to the guards that they would see me, I knew I needed to get to higher ground to get the better angle, and what was a better height than the top of a tree. None of them even noticed I was gone, even when I was climbing a tree in front of them, instead they just compared ideas on the best way to get to the Stargate, by then I was already on top of the tree sitting comfortably enough to wait for my clear shot. Thankfully it was dark enough that no one could see me as I set up my aim, as one of the Jaffa guards went around the back of the Stargate away from the rest of the group I took my shot, it was a clean and clear shot through the heart, no noise from the shot and no noise from the Jaffa, a much better weapon than a gun.

Another Jaffa went around the other side of the Stargate and I took my other shot, again clean and clear through the heart. None of the remaining Jaffa suspected a thing, this is when it got difficult, the three left were bulked together not walking too far away from each other, always in each other's view. This was going to be a very difficult shot without one of them raising the alarm. As two of the Jaffa's turned to talk to each other I took the other one out as he walked slightly out of view, before the two turned to look for the other guard I aimed up for another shot keeping another arrow on my lap for a quicker reload. This time I shot the Jaffa through the head spitting blood all over the face of the last Jaffa, fear and shock covered his face as he stood there frozen afraid to make a move, but that didn't matter to me it just made him an easier target. My last arrow went straight through his heart, all of the Jaffa were dead and no alarm had been set off. I guess that was one to me five hundred to Ba'al.

As I started to climb back down the tree I began to hear the voices of everyone down bellow, they were still discussing the best way to get passed the guards, they obviously didn't see what I had just done. As I jumped down the rest of the tree they all just stared at me.

"What were you doing up a tree?" Jack asked, confusion and amusement spread across his face, I just stared at him smiling and walked off in the direction of the gate, there were whispers of '**No's'** and **'Stop's'** until they saw that all of the guards were all on the floor. Silence grew behind me and they didn't believe what they saw.

As I got to the dialling devise I turned around to see the rest of them strolling behind me trying to figure out how I had managed to take all of them out without setting off an alarm.

It was only until Daniel got to me and said "Bow and arrows" with a nod and a smile that everyone understood what I was doing up a tree. There was a mixture of smiles and disbelieves on everyone's faces. Daniel still smiling walked around me and started to dial the Stargate up, but stopped suddenly when there was movement everywhere around us. Jaffa were starting to surround us and I was out of arrows. Everyone raised their weapons as I took out my knife, but there wasn't a chance that we were going to get out of this alive.


End file.
